


Chocolate Stained Kisses

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normal human beings don't insist on pouring sticky stuff on their boyfriends." Alternatively, Chanyeol is good at convincing Baekhyun to do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Stained Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> After a weird period of writers block, here i am again with more trash, this time Baekyeol in variety.  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

“If you get any of that on my sheets, I swear to god, Park Chanyeol, I will end you.”

Chanyeol glances up from the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand and smiles good naturedly at Baekhyun before fumbling with the plastic sealing it again. When he finally manages to tear it off and toss the plastic shrapnel at the trash can (it misses), Baekhyun’s already stripping off his shirt.

Chanyeol’s shirtless, sitting on his bed, bouncing up and down like a little kid on too much sugar. Baekhyun pulls his jeans off, walks over to him and sits down warily on the bed in front of him.

“How did you convince me to do this again?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol opens the bottle and pours a little into his own mouth. It’s achingly sweet and he grins in anticipation.

“I asked nicely. You know, that thing you should learn to do.” Chanyeol laughs at the face Baekhyun makes and leans forward to press slightly sticky lips to his cheek.

Baekhyun sighs and mumbles, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” then turns his head so kiss him properly. Chanyeol’s lips curl unconsciously on his like he can’t help the brilliant smile that blooms across his mouth, and it makes Baekhyun’s chest ache just a little.

“Alright,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “How do you want to do this?”

“First of all, turn some music on.”

Baekhyun shrugs indifferently and reaches for his phone, scrolling through his library until a smirk spreads on his lips.

“Oh fuck no.” Chanyeol slaps a hand over his forehead when the first notes of Lady Luck start playing. “I can _not_ get hard to myself.”

“I’m letting you pour chocolate sauce all over my naked body.” Baekhyun deadpans. “I can put on whatever I want. And just because you complained, I’m putting it on repeat.”

Chanyeol groans and covers his face with both palms. Baekhyun grins and climbs into his lap, draping his arms around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. He noses into the nape of Chanyeol’s neck and presses his lips there, mouthing at the skin softly.

“Lay down.” Chanyeol murmurs, and as soon as Baekhyun has done so, he settles on top of the much smaller body.

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide when Chanyeol grabs one of his thin wrists and pins it above his head. The sharp, “What?” slips from his lips and Chanyeol grins in response. He slides his other hand down Baekhyun’s other arm and grips the wrist on that one too, the pulls it up to join the first.

Baekhyun wiggles, unused to the immobility. It doesn’t hurt, and Chanyeol isn’t pressing them down that hard, so he leaves it and tries to lift his head for a kiss. Chanyeol obliges easily, mouth sliding flush against his. Chanyeol flicks his tongue out, tracing the sharp angles of Baekhyun’s jaw and the curve of his lip until Baekhyun can’t think straight, sight going hazy.

Chanyeol’s voice in Lady Luck surrounds him, and it sends a little thrill of arousal through him whenever he hears Chanyeol sing like that, voice deep and smooth.

Then Chanyeol’s grinding down against him, hips moving lithe and quick. Baekhyun sucks in a shallow breath, moaning it out softly. Chanyeol murmurs something like, “Sounds so pretty, Baek, you sound so pretty.” against his ear and Baekhyun feels something curl deep in his belly at that.

“Okay,” Chanyeol starts, sitting up a little, “I’m going to start now.” He uses one hand large to hold down Baekhyun’s wrists and pulls the other one free.

Baekhyun’s lips part as he looks up through hooded eyes. Chanyeol picks up the bottle and clicks it open, pouring a little of the rich dark liquid over his fingers before pressing them to Baekhyun’s mouth.

 “Wanna taste?” he teases. Baekhyun wants to stay stubborn but the temptation is too strong so he clamps his lips down and sucks the sweet taste greedily off the fingers. When he looks back up, Chanyeol’s breathing a little heavier, watching him with dilated pupils.

“What? Like you don’t see me sucking your dick every other day.” Baekhyun scoffs. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears turn red and he takes a shallow breath, and then regains his smile.

“Just for that I’m doing your stomach first.” Chanyeol grins evilly.

“You cruel human being.”

Chanyeol ducks down to press a kiss to the indent above his navel, licking up the middle of his belly. Baekhyun’s stomach muscles flex under his touch as he bites his lip trying to keep in the noises coming up his throat.

 “I hate you, I hate you so m-“ Baekhyun cuts off with a soft gasp when Chanyeol drizzles a line of syrup along the line of his abdomen and grins up at him. Then he’s bending down and licking a broad stripe where the chocolate is, collecting it on his tongue. He presses his mouth to the streaks of syrup left over and presses lingering kisses on Baekhyun’s stomach, sucking and nipping until there’s a patchwork of reds and faint purples blooming across the pale skin.

Baekhyun arches slightly against his mouth, sighing contently when Chanyeol works his mouth up his torso to the thin column of his neck. Then he’s pulling away and spilling some more syrup onto Baekhyun’s adams apple. Baekhyun tries not to shiver as the cold liquid seeps down in rivulets on his hot skin.

“It’s gonna get on my bed!” He whines softly, trying to wriggle under Chanyeol’s long body, but the taller doesn’t loosen the grip he has on Baekhyun’s wrists.

“I’ll get it before that happens.” Chanyeol says calmly, then leans in and drags his narrow tongue over Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun’s adams apple bobs under his touch when he swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath. He licks at Baekhyun’s lip, smearing chocolate over the pink flesh.

“That’s disgusting.” Baekhyun informs him, but he sucks it off, savoring the sudden sweet flavor that overtakes his mouth. Lady Luck starts over and Baekhyun feels the bass resonate with his heartbeat.

“More.” He commands, and Chanyeol’s happy to give in, joining their lips languidly until the taste fades. Then he’s back to dripping little dots over Baekhyun’s pectorals, laughing quietly when one hits his nipple and Baekhyun hisses.

“I’m going to kill you.” Baekhyun states, wrists twisting under Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and attaches his mouth to Baekhyun’s chest, tongue working over him with soft, kittenish strokes until Baekhyun’s gasping and writhing.

“Who would lick chocolate syrup off your naked body if I was gone?” Chanyeol’s smiles wide, nose skimming over the reddened skin of Baekhyun’s torso.

“No one would have to, because normal human beings don’t pour sticky shit all over their boyfriends.”

“I can assure you plenty of guys pour sticky shit over their boyfriends.”

Baekhyun makes a face and sticks his tongue out and Chanyeol immediately bends down and touches the tip of his to Baekhyun’s.

“You’re so _gross_!” Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol’s grin widens. Then he’s skimming his mouth down Baekhyun’s body to the dip of his navel, and then lower still, lips moving softly against heated skin until he reaches where Baekhyun’s cock curves up towards his lower belly.

“D-don’t you fucking dare!” Baekhyun gasps out when Chanyeol licks a tiny stripe up the underside. Chanyeol looks up teasingly, and then he’s squeezing the bottle.

“Fuck, fuck I hate you,” Baekhyun cries at the feeling of cold syrup seeping down from the head of his cock. This time, Chanyeol lets it drip all the way down the dark line of his perineum before he dips his head down and swipes his tongue up. The warmth of Chanyeol’s saliva after the cold of the syrup makes him feel hypersensitive, something tightening in the pit of his stomach.

“If any of that gets in my ass I swear to god, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s warning goes unacknowledged as the taller mouths at the head of his erection, running his tongue along the ridged skin. Baekhyun makes a strangled noise at the jolt of pleasure that shoots down his spine and wiggles his wrists hard under the hand holding them down, but they both know Chanyeol is much stronger than him and his efforts are futile.

“Can I like, eat you out?” Chanyeol’s deep voice sounds a little strained, eyes focused on Baekhyun’s ass like he can’t tear his gaze away. Baekhyun squirms at the thought and nods quickly, arching up and seeking friction. Chanyeol ignores it though, and _finally_ lets his wrists go, maneuvering until he’s between Baekhyun’s legs.

Then he’s kicking off his pants, and Baekhyun leans up a little to watch as Chanyeol fists his cock, a groan of relief falling from his mouth as he arches up into his own touch.

“Weren’t you in the middle of something?” Baekhyun asks dryly. Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s gaze and widens his eyes apologetically, tearing his hand away.

Chanyeol’s hands run over Baekhyun’s restlessly shifting sides unconsciously, sliding up to his hips and pinning him down. Then he kneels down to presses a quick open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh.

The bottle of chocolate syrup is becoming Baekhyun’s worst enemy by the time Chanyeol flicks the cap open and pours a little on the smooth plane of Baekhyun’s inner thigh. He can’t help the shiver that runs through him when Chanyeol leans in to lick it up this time, velvet tongue trailing over soft skin.

“Your thighs are so pretty, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol coos, eyes bright, smile wide. Baekhyun feels a rush of affection wash over him as Chanyeol presses a kiss onto the fold where his ass meets his thigh. Chanyeol keeps his eyes up on Baekhyun as he lowers his head again and starts sucking a bruise into the inside of his thigh.

When he’s satisfied with the red mark, he sits up straighter and taps Baekhyun’s knee lightly. “Flip over for me?”

Baekhyun immediately rolls over onto his stomach and pushes up onto his elbows and knees, spreading his legs wide so Chanyeol can see every part of him. Baekhyun’s so beautiful all over that Chanyeol aches to _touch_ every time he sees everything. The way Baekhyun’s head bows as he pants, pushing back against Chanyeol, the fluid arch of his back giving to the curve of his hips and ass, his hole, red and puckered, twitching at the slightest touch of Chanyeol’s fingers, the soft columns of his thighs are all Chanyeol’s favorite things.

“Oh _Baek_ ,” Chanyeol sighs, letting his head fall forward onto the base of Baekhyun’s spine, “You’re the prettiest.”

Baekhyun twists his head around and shoots him a shy smile, the tips of his ears and his cheeks reddening a little. Then he clears his throat and gives Chanyeol a purposeful look. “Are you just going to look at me or eat me out?”

As soon as he turns back around, Chanyeol’s reaching for the syrup again and drips some onto the pale curve of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moans raggedly when he leans in and sucks it up, mouth latching onto the soft skin. When he pulls away, there’s a love bite forming, so he presses a finger against it. Baekhyun makes a soft hissing noise, but leans back against him anyways.

“You bruise so easily.” Chanyeol remarks, fingers digging into the reddened skin. Baekhyun murmurs something unintelligible and buries his face in his forearms. He wiggles his hips a little when Chanyeol cups his ass and squeezes, muffling a moan into his arm.

Chanyeol reaches over, sets the syrup aside, and grabs the little tube of lube, flips it open, and pours a little onto his fingers. The slick liquid rolls over his skin with ease, and when he presses a finger to Baekhyun’s ass, he hears Baekhyun make a soft whimpering noise at the cold feeling.

Then Chanyeol dips down to press small fluttery kisses to his rim, mouth working around his finger as he starts to push in. Baekhyun clenches around him, breath hitching when Chanyeol actually uses his tongue to outline his hole.

“Please, _please_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, thighs trembling. Chanyeol’s not sure what he’s begging for so he mumbles soothingly and rubs his free hand down Baekhyun’s back, pressing his finger in a little deeper.

“Relax.” Chanyeol instructs when Baekhyun tightens too hard around his finger, “Calm down, yeah?”

Baekhyun whines but he takes a deep breath and slowly loosens his muscles. As soon as he’s able, Chanyeol works in his finger up to the knuckle. It’s incredibly hot inside of Baekhyun and when Chanyeol strokes his finger down one of his slick inner walls, he whines and rolls his hips.

Then he pulls his finger out and uses both his hands to cup Baekhyun’s ass and pull his cheeks apart. He mouths down the line of Baekhyun’s ass slowly, tongue working over the skin until it’s shining and wet. Then he narrows his tongue and dips in into the rim of his hole, flicking over the puckered skin until Baekhyun’s gasping and trying to push back against him.

Finally, Chanyeol thrusts his tongue into him, swirling it teasingly around. Little incoherent moans and gasps work their way out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he rocks back against Chanyeol’s tongue, voice tinged with desperation.

“Oh, _oh_ Chanyeol please,” Baekhyun nearly wails, his voice high and broken, “It’s so hot.” Chanyeol doesn’t know how to appease him so he settles for pushing in a finger again, circling it around with his tongue as Baekhyun tries to stifle his whimpers.

Then he’s pulling away, a shining string of saliva connecting his mouth to Baekhyun’s ass. It breaks, little glistening beads of lube and saliva falling onto the bed below. He reaches around and wraps a hand around the shaft of Baekhyun’s cock, stroking firmly until Baekhyun’s thighs give under him, and he falls down, boneless.

Lady Luck starts playing again, and this time the thin high notes of Baekhyun’s voice makes his cock twitch in his pants. Baekhyun rolls over onto his back, chest heaving as he pants, eyes closed, mouth parted. Chanyeol feels his insides churn just looking at the sight in front of him.

“Well?” Baekhyun mumbles finally. His voice is all raspy and quiet, but he’s raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “You gonna stretch me or not?”

Chanyeol smiles down at him and slips a hand between his thighs, then tugs them apart. Baekhyun closes his eyes, mouth going slack as Chanyeol works a finger back inside him. The slide is easy and when he starts circling another one around Baekhyun’s rim, that one glides in without resistance.

He leans over, fingers moving swiftly inside Baekhyun, to press a kiss to the smaller’s lower lip. He drags his mouth across the line of Baekhyun’s jaw and leaves a trail of fire down his neck.

Everywhere Baekhyun grips onto him, his forearms, his sides, his back, feels oversensitive. Heat spreads through him until he’s moaning against Baekhyun’s mouth, rutting his hips down against Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun parts his legs and Chanyeol’s cock slips between them and brushes across Baekhyun’s. A jolt resonates within both of them at the feeling, a low groan seeping out of Chanyeol’s throat.

It’s becoming increasingly harder for Chanyeol to hold himself up on his elbows, so he sits back between Baekhyun’s legs as not to crush the smaller man and starts working a third finger into him. Baekhyun whimpers softly, head thrown back against the mattress. He can feel Baekhyun’s hole twitching around his finger as Baekhyun moves helplessly against him. Chanyeol murmurs soothingly, a little chorus of, “ _relax, baby_ ” and “ _calm down Baek I’ve got you_ ”, stroking his clean hand over the plane of Baekhyun’s stomach.

The touch must help him relax, because Baekhyun goes lax a few seconds later, eyes half closed and glassy as he watches Chanyeol stretch him open.

“Do you want a fourth?” Chanyeol murmurs.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him down to slot their mouths together, breathing out a quiet, “You can put it in now.”

Chanyeol drags his fingers out slowly, watching as Baekhyun’s face contorts at the loss. Before he has a chance to complain, though, Chanyeol presses the head of his cock against him, sliding over the cleft of his ass before finding purchase and sinking into him a fraction.

Baekhyun’s trembling softly as Chanyeol slowly stretches him wide, inch by inch. His eyes are half open but glassy and unfocused as Chanyeol leans over him, rocking his hips slowly. Chanyeol can barely make out the soft, “ _Oh, oh”_ noises Baekhyun makes over the blood rushing in his ears at the almost painfully tight clench of his ass.

Chanyeol pauses for a couple seconds, letting Baekhyun regain control over his breathing while the taller man traces little designs onto the skin of Baekhyun’s chest with his fingers. Suddenly, Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s thighs, pulling him closer until he’s sliding back into him.

“Move.” He says shortly, and Chanyeol grinds into him carefully, letting him stretch around him. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’ face scrunches up, then slowly relaxes as he gets used to the feeling.

Soon Baekhyun’s moving against him and circling his hips slowly, mouth opening up into silent syllables as the pain fades into something sweeter. Chanyeol changes angles until Baekhyun’s mouth drops open all the way and he starts squirming, a little, “Oh my god!” falling from his plush lips.

Sometimes they do it fast, against tables, chairs, walls, any available surface, and while that’s fun and all, Chanyeol relishes the way Baekhyun responds to him when they take it slow, voice breathy and cracked, hands fluttering helplessly like he doesn’t know whether to pull Chanyeol closer or push him away. Right now, Baekhyun tugs him close and holds on for dear life as Chanyeol drags himself out and inches himself in over and over.

If the hot rush of, “ _there, there, there_ ,” against his collarbone is any indication, Chanyeol’s pretty sure he’s found Baekhyun’s prostate. He allows himself a little prideful grin before nosing into Baekhyun’s hair and starting to rock his hips rhythmically, the obscene slap of his thighs hitting Baekhyun’s ass resonating in his ears.

Baekhyun slips one trembling hand between them and lets it trail down his sticky chest to his cock, slender fingers wrapping around himself. It only takes him a couple strokes of his hand to come spiraling down, spilling over onto his own stomach with a twitch of his body and a soft cry. His thighs clench around Chanyeol’s waist so tightly that Chanyeol’s almost sure there are going to be bruises around his torso the next day.

Chanyeol pushes into him through his orgasm, relentless thrusts becoming more and more erratic with each time Baekhyun tilts up to meet his cock. His breath becomes shorter and shorter until he’s practically gasping, and when Baekhyun slides his hand down to where they’re connected and traces a thin finger over his own ass, where he’s open and raw, Chanyeol finds his muscles taut, toes curling.

“Just like that, _oh_ , Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathes out, and then it’s all over. Chanyeol doesn’t hear anything beyond the rush of blood in his ears as he comes, sinking into Baekhyun as his cock pulses once, then spills hot into Baekhyun’s insides. Baekhyun strokes his hipbones with fleeting touches as he comes down from his high, chest heaving with rattling gasps.

Baekhyun winces as Chanyeol slides out carefully, then splays his body out over the bed, testing his worn out limbs gingerly. Chanyeol watches, lying on his side, as Baekhyun touches a bruised nipple and frowns at the pain. Then he works down his torso, pressing his hands gently against all his reddened skin until he gets down to his hickey covered thighs.

When he’s finally finished assessing the damage, he glances up through his eyelashes at Chanyeol and raises an eyebrow. “Well, you’ve certainly done a number on me tonight.”

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly in apology and pats the bed next to him. “I can apologize by spooning you?”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows rise further up his face as he asks, bewildered, “You don’t want to _shower?_ ” Its’s only then that Chanyeol remembers that Baekhyun must be awfully sticky from the chocolate and sugar.

Reluctantly, he stands and offers a hand to Baekhyun, who graciously takes it, letting Chanyeol drag him up.

“Can I _please_ turn this song off now?” Chanyeol asks. “I’m never going to be able to perform this again.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and grabs his phone, stopping the music in the middle of Kyungsoo’s voice. “Good riddance.” He mumbles.

“Next time we should try whipped cream.” Chanyeol says thoughtfully.

Baekhyun smacks him, but Chanyeol smiles happily. He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
